I'm Forgetting But Remembering
by LukeorMarch
Summary: *Title subject to change* A vague one-shot. Meant to post this after I post the sequel to this but meh. T rating for now. Rating will go up asap so be warned...


A/N: Hey everyone. This fanfic will be a bit darker than the other ones. I'm taking a break from the other fanfic I have recently posted so I can get this one and my original story finally written out. This sudden urge to type this up came from reading a Klaine fiction (I don't ship it but wow this one is pretty freaking amazing) called Pushing Me away. It hit some really good points about my own life so this will be AU, have a bunch of OC's (I may even include people I know irl just to mess with the Glee characters) and OOCness. Also a lot of times, the characters will be writing in a journal type format. So yeah, good luck reading through this depressive stuff...

Ship/Pairings: Pinn/Fuck (Noah x Finn) and others mentioned or hinted at later.

Triggers: Suicidal Thoughts, Running away, Self-Harm, mentions of gay slang/slurs, and other homophobic crap.

Cameos: Rachel, Blaine, Kurt. Burt, Carole, and some of the Warblers. Even Dave and Santana might be in this.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal...<p>

I really don't know how to start this. I just woke up and I feel something may be finally happening right. Me and Finn's relationship has gotten better (not in a gay way), I'm still cool, and I even got a sister that's about as devious as me. Also, my mom has been off our backs recently do to work-related things, so I can start inviting over people here again. Maybe even have a party. Man I feel good.

-Signed Noah "Puck" Puckerman

* * *

><p>Finn was feeling weird on the other hand. He somehow ended up getting better grades in school (possibly due to the fact that Burt and his mom threatened him to go shopping with Kurt from now on if he didn't) but there was something else midst. He looks down and finally knows why.<p>

He doing it again. Cutting himself.

He has been feeling so trapped lately that's he gone on a rebellion streak. He died his hair (at first out of boredom, then it was actually pretty cool to), start wearing skinny jeans (which both people in the Klaine couple found very assuming), and even went out of his way to listen to a lot more rock music.

Well, he ended up breaking up with Rachel over the summer. They weren't working out, and he finally gained some sense that their relationship is toxic as Ron and Sammy's on the Jersey Shore. Then he found out a few things. He was bisexual. He still preferred girls over guys a little bit, but he was looking at everyone now. Too bad he had to go to school tomorrow, and face the music. He decided not to put eyeliner on, since he didn't want anyone to start judging him immediately. Like he was seriously not ready to hear everyone's bullshit over it.

Luckily, Kurt had helped him find some appropriate clothes that didn't make him look outright like he already was, and that were still fashionable.

Dear Journal,

Today is going to feel weird. Going back to school, but looking at everyone and everything differently is so new to me. I feel sick, but I have to make a good impression so I have to go, right? Anyway, I hope all my friends accepted who I am and I can only hope for the best. Hope this concealer and my long sleeves work, or this will turn out to be a very odd day.

-Signed Finn "Finnegan" Hudson

He leaves wondering how his day shall be and the many reactions to it.

* * *

><p>Puck washes, eats (and yes with a towel on because he doesn't want his clothes to get dirty) and then dresses and leaves, but not before Sarah asks for a goodbye kiss. He considers it before Sarah already jumps and just gives him one anyway. He's startled and wonders how she jumped like that.<p>

"Practice makes perfect when you don't comply."

Cheeky bastard, he thought as he gets in his truck and drives to school. Wondering how everyone's been, especially his boy Finn, Kurt and (somehow) Blaine's been. They've been keeping each other tight security, and he was starting to get suspicious about what was happening until he got the text from Finnegan:

_Hope to see you there at school._

_You're in for a surprise ;)_

Puck didn't know how to take this, although last time he seen Finn he was pretty good. So hoping to god nothing falls apart here, he drives onward to McKinley high.

* * *

><p>AN: Umm I forgot to mention this but this is actually a prequel to what leads to what I am actually planning to write. This chapter will be posted, and then I'll go post what I am actually really planning to write.

Another thing: In the Prequel, everyone's in middle school (haven't decided/figured out what grade they are in). Also Finn and Kurt are related to each other by blood, so no Kurt didn't have feelings for Finn. Blaine really didn't get bullied or attacked, so meeting Kurt was easier. Quinn hasn't gotten pregnant (hasn't decided if I want her to or not) yet. Some Glee club members aren't exactly in the picture yet so don't worry they'll come soon enough :D

Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this, because after this gets posted, I should at least have the first chapter for the actual story I meant to type up done. Eos~

~Luke/March~


End file.
